Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Edward and Alice cheat one week before the wedding. She runs off. 2 years later Bella becomes a singer. When she sees the cullens Edward and Alice are married. Will Bella fall for Jasper or will she stay heartbroken.
1. Chapter 1

Behind these hazel eyes.

"Bella come on the concert starts in 1 hour!" Jason called.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. Yep I am a singer. I have been one since that bastard I call my fiancée cheated on me with a pixie (2 years). Yeah Edward cheated on me with Alice. My best friend. My maid of honor. My fuckin wedding planner. The wedding was a week away! It still hurts but I have moved on. I remember that day well. Oh and I am also a vampire. I am a empath,and a mind reader (ugh!). Ok on to the flash back.

Flashback starts

**Jasper and I were coming back from our walk. We have become closer. He say that the blood lust is lower now which is good. We have walked in and went our separate ways looking for Alice and Edward. We both came back with puzzles looks on our faces.**

"**I can't find Alice." Jasper says.**

"**Yeah and I can't find Edward." I said. We heard thumps we followed the sound to Edward's door.**

"**Oh Edward!" Our jaws dropped to the floor.**

"**Harder Edward!" Ok that's it. We opened the door and we both gasped. They were naked and fucking each other on our bed.**

"**What the fuck is this?!" I yelled.**

"**Bella please I can explain." he pleaded.**

"**No I don't need to fuckin explanation." I spat.**

"**Jasper please..." Alice started.**

"**No! I don't need one from you either Alice. It seemed that you enjoy Edward fucking you more than me!" he yelled.**

"**Bella please the wedding is in a week." he begged.**

"**I know! Did you? How long has this been going on anyway?" I asked.**

"**2 months." Alice said. I took off my engagement ring and threw it at him.**

"**Fuck you." I said and walked out of the house.**

"**Hey Bella what's wrong?" Emmett asked.**

"**Your brother and sister cheated on me and Jasper. Take a picture Emmett because this is the last time you will see me." I said.**

"**No Bella!" Emmett protested.**

"**I'm sorry Emmett. You will always be my teddy bear." I said and gave him a hug. I got in my car and drove off. I ran inside and just cried. I heard a crash in my window. Victoria excellent.**

"**Bella. Where is Edward." I flinched at that bastards name.**

"**He is gone." I said.**

"**Oh well then I guess killing you will be easy." she said and bit me. Charlie was on a 2 week trip with Billy. At least he won't hear my screams of hell.**

Flash back ends

Yeah. I left after that. I met band members Jason, Taylor, Alicia and Kelly.

Jason has been a vampire since 1994 (15 years). He had heart failure and one of his doctors changed him (Not Carlisle!). He lived in England and Europe so he has a British accent.

Taylor has been one since 1938. He was a holocaust victim. he was sent to the camp for being a Jew. He and his family were sent to Auschwitz camp (which is a really bad camp). His family died soon after from starvation. Taylor manged to escape but was changed by a nomad vampire. He escaped to the United States and is now atheist. I asked him why and he says it brings back memories of his human life in Germany.

Alicia and Kelly are real sisters. They were both at the mall when 2 vampire kidnapped, raped and bit them. The woke up and found Taylor and Jason. They were 16&17

Everyone else found me in Los Angles singing at a karaoke bar. We are vegetarian vampires.

"Ok everybody give it up for the wonder and awesome Isabella!" Jason yelled. The crowd cheered and I walked on stage.

"Are you ready to rock?!" I yelled. The crowd screamed.

"Alright! 1,2,3,4!" the music started. Everyone plays the guitar except Taylor who is a drummer. I started to sing.

**Seems just like yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spittin' me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the other side  
Anymore... Anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes 

I sung Picture to burn, Don't forget,Damaged,and who knew.

The concert ended in less than 2 hours. We did autograph signing and we were just about to leave when I heard my name

"Bella!" I turned to see the Cullens. Shit.

"Oh shit." I said.

"Isabella what's wrong?" Alicia asked. She reminds me of Esme. She acts mother like even though she is 17.

"The Cullens." I said. Taylor growled.

"Be nice. I missed most of them." I said.

"Which one is Edward and Alice?" Kelly asked.

"The bronze hair dude and the pixie like one." I pointed out.

"Oh we will be nice." we all glared at Jason.

"What?" he asked.

"You won't be hurting anybody." Alicia said in a firm tone.

"Yes mother." we all laughed.

"Guys come on." I said.

"Hello Cullens." I said.

"Hi Bella." they all said.

"Jasper!" I squealed and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first but hugged me back.

"So this is my band. Jason, Taylor, Alicia, and Kelly.

"Guys this is Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice." I said in sickly sweet tone with Edward and Alice.

"Nice to meet you all. Especially the two that hurt my friend." Kelly said. They both flinched.

I noticed the ring. It was my old ring. I kept my composure.

"Nice ring. I guess you got married to her huh?" Taylor said. They knew about the wedding. They were pissed off!

"Unfortunately." Emmett, and Rosalie murmured under their breath. Edward and Alice glared. Jasper looked sad. I gave him a smile and he seemed to lightened up a little.

"Let's talk about this at our mansion." I said.

"You have a mansion!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"And a limo which we are riding in now if Daniel can hurry up!" Kelly yelled into her cell phone. She is forceful. A lot. I sent a wave of calm.

"Thanks Bella." she smiled. I smiled back. Daniel finally came and we all climbed in the car.

"About time Daniel." Taylor grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry! I had to hunt!" Oh yeah is gay.

"It's cool Daniel." I said.

"Thank you Bella." He said.

"Daniel this is the Cullens." I said. His face fell.

"Don't worry there not all bad. Except for those two." Kelly said pointing at the married couple.

"Oh. Well nice to meet you all." he said and rolled up the window.

"So Bella how were you changed?" Carlisle asked.

"Well when dumb and dumber cheated on me I went home and cried. Victoria came and changed me. I killed her eventually. I was singing at a karaoke bar in Los Angles and everyone else found me and here we are." I said.

"So tell me about your band members." Rosalie said. I smiled. She smiled back.

"Jason was changed by having heart failure, Taylor was a holocaust victim-" Taylor cut me off.

"Don't talk about that much. I can tell you the experience. If you make fun of it I will kick your ass. Got it?" all of the Cullens nodded.

"Anyway, Alicia and Kelly are real sisters. They were kidnapped, raped and changed." I finished. Rosalie looked like she was about to cry. I sent her a wave of calm.

"Thanks Jasper." she said.

"Rosalie, that wasn't me." He said.

"It was me." I said. Everyone gasped.

"Your a empath?" Jasper asked excitedly.

"Yes jasper and a mind reader." I said. Emmett laughed. I glared. That shut him up.

"Here we are." I said. They gasped in awe.

"Bella your house is beautiful!" Esme gushed.

"Thanks. We need a new hard wood flooring. Maybe you can help." Alicia said.

"You two could be twins." I laughed.

We entered the house. It has 50 bed rooms, 50 ½ bathrooms, a indoor pool, a game room, and a movie theater.

"This place is awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah we have a game room too." Taylor said.

"Really!" he asked.

"Yeah want to play?" he asked.

"Do I?!" he asked excitedly. They were both gone in a flash. I gave them a room for them to stay in.

!

I was in the pool relaxing.

"Hey Bella." I looked up and saw Jasper shirtless and in swim trunks. Ok he is hot! His muscles were more noticeable. His hair was more curly, I missed his topaz eyes. Crap he must have noticed my staring. He laughed.

"It's nice that you like my body Bella." he laughed. I glared.

"ha ha." I said. I can play dirty too Hale. I jumped out of the pool and he gasped. I was wearing a lime green bikini.

"It's nice that you like my body Jasper." I mocked. He stuck his tongue at me. I jumped back in the pool and I pulled him in with me.

"So how was everyone while I was in the singing business?" I asked.

"Awful! Everyone was arguing. We all wanted to kill Alice and Edward. He had the balls to propose to her in front of us a month after you left!" he said. I had tears that won't shed. I sent a wave of calm to myself.

"Well it's nice to know that he likes an over hyper pixie." I muttered.

"Yeah. I mean there a lot of things that happened. Esme and Carlisle decided to travel to get away from the house. Rosalie won't prepare the wedding. They went to Vegas instead." he said.

"Whatr about you?" I asked.

"Well I honestly didn't care. Alice and I drifted apart. I was about to talk it out with her till we saw well you know." he said.

"Yeah I missed you guys. Except Edward and Alice. I missed you the most." I said.

"You did?" he asked.

"Of course Jasper. Me and you were becoming closer. We were acting like best friends for awhile. Edward was for some reason becoming distant. He was giving Alice glances he never gave me. Even his crooked smile didn't make my heart skip a beat. I don't know." I said. Jasper hugged me and I hugged back.

"Thank you Jasper." I smiled.

"No problem Bella." he said and kissed my forehead. If I was able to blush I would be at this moment. We spent the rest of the night talking and catching up. After awhile I realized something. I am in love with Jasper Hale.


	2. First Kiss

Interviews and I love you

We (me and my band) had an interview today. Joy. We left to Los Angles. The Cullens went hunting so we left when they did.

We had an interview with Seventeen Magazine.

When we arrived the audience was enthusiastic of our arrival.

'Damn we must be popular' Jason thought. I laughed. He smiled knowing I read his thoughts. We sat in the chairs and the interview started.

"Welcome Twilight (I forgot to name the band) how are you guys feeling today?" Brooke asked. We all said good.

"Today we are here to talk about dating and love life." Oh shit.

"So girls if you were to have a crush on any celebrity who would you pick?" She asked.

"Robert Pattinson" Alicia said.

"Kellen Lutz" Kelly said.

"Jackson Rathbone." I said.

"Oh Isabella like a Singapore guy." Brooke giggled. (It's true he is from there)  
"Ok now on to the guys." she said.

"Niki Reed." Jason said. Ugh.

"Ashley Green" Taylor said.

"Ok can someone give me a view on their love life. Whether it was heartbreak or a love at first site thing. And give the girls advice if this were to happen in their situation." Brook said.

"Well I was cheated on." I said. The crowd awed.

"And I found out it has been going on for 2 months. My ex was becoming more distant, he wouldn't act the same as he used to. So girls my advice to you is if he starts acting different to you and another girl then you know something is up. Don't find out the hard way. I did. He was making out with my best friend." I finished. The girls clapped and cheered.

"Wow Isabella how did you handle it all?" Brooke asked.

"Well I knew it was something like that. I said 'I knew something was going on we are done' of course he was all pleading and whatever. I left his house and here I am moved on." I said.

"Interesting anyone else?" she asked.

"Well I remember my high school prom. I was looking for my date and it turns out she was using me to get to her boyfriend. So ladies, if he isn't really devoted to you like a real boyfriend he is just using you." Jason finished.

"Awesome. What did you do?" she aske.d

"She said she was using me and that she didn't really love me. I beat the crap out of her boyfriend though." We all laughed.

"I have one. I was 14 and I had my first boyfriend. Well he wanted to go 'all the way' you know what I mean. Anyway I said no I'm only 14 I'm not ready. He says that we either 'do it' of we are done. I said we are done and he left. So girls, don't have sex just for your boyfriend. It's not worth it. You should wait until you are in love or married. I recommend married but you know." Alicia said.

"Ok I have one. I was 15 I had a boyfrined lately he was trying to get into bed. I said no. so one day I saw him kissing another girl and he says that he was using me for sex. So girls if he tries to get you into bed more than once turns out he is using you for sex." Kelly said. I remember that. She told me about him. He died in a car wreck.

The interview went on for another hour. I txt Jasper to tell him to meet me. When the interview was finally over I saw Jasper's car. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I said. I pushed some hair out of his face. I giggled. He smiled.

"I';m riding with Jasper." I said.

"Ok." they said syly.

'She is going to get some' -Jason

'They are so cute together!'- Alicia

'Wow Jasper is cuter up close.'-Kelly. I glared at her. She paled knowing I heard her thoughts.

'sorry Bella but it's true. We are talking about it when we get home later.'-Kelly

'I wish I had Starbucks coffee. Oh wait I can't. aw.' Taylor. Gosh what an idiot. I rolled my eyes and got in the car with Jasper.

"We saw the interview." he said. I paled. Jasper must have noticed my distress.

"Don't worry no one was mad or anything. We kept glaring at them because it was true."he laughed. I smiled. I turned the radio up to hear one of my favorite songs I wrote.

"Oh I love this song." he said. I laughed.

"it's your song." I said softly.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yeah remember when we were dancing by the lake and it was dark outside. It was so beautiful. And we sat on the grass and talked of hours. It was so much fun. I still have pictures of it in my bag. So yeah it is your song. Because of the fun time we had before we left." I said.

"Oh yeah that was fun. It was even funnier when Edward found us talking and dancing he was so jealous." I started to laugh. I grabbed my guitar and started to play and sing.

_Verse 1_

_He said the way that my blue eyes put those Georgia stars to same that night I said that's a lie._

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck that had a tendency of getting stuck on back roads at night._

_And I was right there beside him all summer long _

_and then when we woke summers gone but_

_Chorus_

_When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of my favorite song the one we dance to all night lone the moon like as spotlight on the lake._

_When you think happiness I hope you think of that little black dress think of my head on your chest in my old faded old blue jeans_

_when you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me._

_Verse 2_

_September brought a month of tears and I __thanked god that you weren't her to see me like that._

_But in a box beneath my bed is a letter that you never read from three summers back_

_it's hard no to find it all bittersweet and looking back on all of that it's nice to believe_

_repeat chorus_

_Hook_

_And I'm back for the first time since then i'm standing on your street_

_and there's a letter on your door step and the first thing you'll read..._

_Chorus _

_When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of my favorite song someday you'll turn your radio on I hope takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness I hope you think of that little black dress and me head on your chest in my old faded blue jeans _

_When you thing Tim McGraw..._

_I hope you think of me._

When I was finished we were already in the drive way. Jasper turned to me.

"I love you Bella." he said. I smiled.

"I love you too." I said. I kissed him. He was shocked at first but greatly kissed back. My hands wounded in his golden locks. His hair is so soft. We pulled away and we both smiled.

"Wow." We both smiled.

"So I guess we are together now right?" I asked. He kissed me.

"Yeah." he said. I smiled. We walked to the house hand in hand. We walked in to see 8 vampires smiling and 2 not so happy. Oh shit.

Edward's (Ugh!) Pov

I am glad I saw my Bella. She didn't look so happy when she saw her old ring on Alice's finger. I love Bella yes but I love Alice more. Her band mates weren't so fond of us either especially Kelly. She looked like she wanted to kill us especially Alice. Plus Bella was always hanging around Jasper. I felt jealous to say the least. Alice gasped

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

Vision

Bella and Jasper were driving home and in the driveway he says

"I love you Bella." he said. Bella smiled.

"I love you too." she says. They kiss. Her hands wind up in Jasper's golden locks. They broke apart.

"So are we together?" Bella asks. He kisses her back.

"Yeah." they walk in the house hand in hand.

Vision ends.

No wonder! The dancing, the talking. They were in love with each other! I can't believe it.

Author's note-Ok! Hope you liked it. It gets a little lemony in the next chapter!


	3. Vacation,Fantasies,Talking it out

Flashback, talking, fantasies

Bella Pov

We started talking about the 2 weeks when we were together.

"The dancing was fun." Jasper said.

"Yeah." I said.

Flashback starts

**I was reading in Edward's room. He went on a hunting trip with the rest of the Cullens and won't be back till later. Jasper hunted the day before.**

"**Hey Bella." he said coming in. I put up my book.**

"**Hi Jasper." I smiled.**

"**So what were you reading?" he asked.**

"**Secret Garden. It's an awesome book." I said.**

"**Well then that is a new book for me to read." he laughed.**

"**I'm so bored." I said as my head hit the pillow.**

"**Want to dance?" he asked.**

"**I'm clumsy." I stated.**

"**Don't worry I will not let you fall." he smiled. Wow he dazzled me. Usually Edward only does that. **

"**Are you ok Bella?" he asked. I blushed.**

"**Um, you dazzled me." I giggled.**

"**Oh so are you ready?" he asked taking my hand.**

"**Sure." I said. He picked me bridal style. I giggled as he flew down the stairs and outside by the lake.**

"**Ok the first thing I am going to do is put my left hand on your waist." he put his hand on my waist and I jump a little. A warm shock ran through my body.**

"**You ok Bella." he smiled.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

"**Then I take your hand in mine." he said. He took it in his. We both smiled. He slid me on top of his feet. Like Edward did at our prom. He started to move. I was smiling like an idiot, but hey he was too.**

"**Ready?" he asked his topaz eyes full of mischief.**

"**For what?" I asked.**

"**This." he spun up around in a circle. I was laughing. When we stopped some of his golden hair was in his face. I smiled and pushed some of it off. He smiled bigger if possible.**

**This went on for a while. **

**We started to talk about everything. I got to know Jasper more and got to know me more too. **

"**Bella I am glad we hung out today." he said.**

"**I am too Jasper." I said. We hugged.**

"**Bella!" I sighed. Edward's hear fun time's over.**

"**Bella Jasper what you guys doing?" he asked.**

"**Oh just talked." he said. Edward's eyes narrowed. I looked at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Come on Bella I will take you home." he said.**

"**Ok bye Jasper." I said hugging him.**

"**Bye Bella." he hugged me back.**

**I gave one final wave and I walked off.**

Flashback ends.

"Yeah I found it amusing." I said.

"Yeah Edward's jealousy is sometimes amusing." he laughed. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"**Yes this is you band manager. You know when you turned in that entry for that 2 week vacation to an island in Hawaii? Yeah you won it!"**

"OMG! Are you serious!" I screamed.

"**Super. You can take another person with you." he said.**

I smiled. Jasper and I away from everyone for 14 days. I love that Idea.

"Yeah give the tickets and I will be on my way." I said and hung up.

"You heard didn't you?" I asked. He nodded smiling.

"You know I'm taking you right?" I said. He nodded. I kissed him.

"I love you Bella." he said.

"I love you too." I said.

"So when do we leave?" he asked.

"Um next Sunday." I said.

"Awesome." we heard a knock on the door and I saw Alice.

"Hey can I come in?" she asked. I am still mad at Alice but not that much.

"Sure." I said. She smiled softly and came in.

"Well I will leave you ladies to talk I got to go pack my stuff." he kissed me and left my room.

"Well you guys are a cute couple." Alice giggled.

"Yeah like you and Edward." I said.

"Please. We are getting a divorce." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well Bella when we saw you you looked so sad that I was wearing your ring. I couldn't take the guilt. I should have said no to Edward's proposal but he was so happy I didn't want to hurt him. Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep with him. Honest. It was irrational. He started it first. He said that you weren't on his mind then and he attack me. I tried to push him off but he felt so good that I couldn't resist. I just want us to best friends again. Sisters will be better." she finished her speech and she really had the look of apology and I guess that counts to me in my book.

"Ok Alice I forgive you." I said. She squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"So you and Jasper huh?" she giggled.

"Yeah and we are going on this trip to an deserted Hawaii for 2 weeks." I trailed off suggestively.

"Girl! I have got to help you shop for lingerie." she gushed.

"Sure we can later." I said.

"So have you and Jasper..." she trailed off slyly

"No I'm still a virgin. But is he good?" I asked.

"Honey you won't know good till you are with Jasper. Oh my god! He is so big!" I covered her mouth.

"Alice Jasper is next door!" I laughed.

"Sorry anyway he is long, and thick. Oh my gosh you will love it." she giggled.

"Ok sex therapist." I laughed.

"Have you ever had fantasies on him?" she asked.

"Please don't get mad Alice but yeah and it was when I was with Edward and you were Jasper." I said.

"I don't mind tell me about it!" she gushed. Gosh I missed her.

"Ok it's a little graphic." I laughed.

"Cool!" I looked at her weird before shaking me head.

Fantasy starts

_**I was going to Jasper's room to get a book. His room has a ton of books it's like a library in a small room. When I walked in he was naked.**_

"_**Hello Bella." he said. I was suddenly aroused he was so huge!**_

"_**Hi Jasper." I said. He patted a spot next to him on the bed. I walked and sat over there.**_

"_**Are you comfortable?" his voice was so seductive. It had lots of lust in it.**_

"_**Very." I said. He lifted my chin to meet his gaze and they were black from desire.**_

" _**I want you Bella." he said.**_

"_**Take me then." I smiled. He pressed his lips to mine. My hands wrapped themselves in his golden locks. He left my lips to kiss down my neck. He nipped and sucked gently on the spot where my pulse met. I moaned softly.**_

_**He kissed down to my collar bone and unbuttoned my lime green blouse kissing every piece of exposed skin.**_

_**When the blouse was off I wasn't wearing a bra.**_

"_**So beautiful." he said. He kissed my breast and massaging the other. My head hit the pillow. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked gently.**_

"_**Jasper." I moaned. He did the same to the other and one of his hands went down to the button of my jeans. I felt it pop and soon my jeans were gone. His finger went straight to my clit. **_

"_**Ah!" it felt so good.**_

"_**You like that Bella?" he asked. I nodded unable to speak. He removed my panties and his his tongue started to massage my clit.**_

"_**Fuck Jasper!" I moaned. He pushed one of his fingers in my pussy. My walls almost clamped around him quickly. He added another finger and was pumping furiously.**_

"_**Ahhhh! Jasper I'm going to..." I couldn't finish.**_

"_**Come for me Bella." he commanded. I let go and I came all over his hand. He licked his hands clean of me and kissed me back. I can taste myself on his lips. He positioned himself in between my legs. He pushed into me and I moaned. Loudly in fact.**_

"_**Bella you are so tight." he said in between thrusts.**_

"_**Jasper ahhhh!" I moaned.**_

"_**Bella I'm going to..."**_

"_**Come for me Jasper." and he did. I felt my walls clamp around him.**_

"_**Jasper!" I screamed and my head hit the pillow. I felt his cool liquid inside me.**_

_**He laid beside me giving light kisses on my shoulder.**_

"_**Bella, my Bella,"**_

Fantasy ends.

"Wow then what happened?" she asked.

"Edward shook me awake." I laughed.

"He was there?! Omg!" she laughed.

"Yeah he asked me why I was moaning and saying Jasper's name. I didn't know what to say I was so red I thought it would be permeate." I giggled.

"Oh. But like I said he is a god in bed. I usually forget who I am when it's over." we both laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I want details when the trip is over." she demanded.

"Yes mama." I giggled.

"So how was Edward in bed?" I asked.

"He was ok. Not like Jasper but he was ok. He was 8 inches while Jasper was 10 inches." my mouth dropped.

"Shit! Are you serious! I'm not sure he will fit!" I yelled and covered my mouth remembering that I was in the house.

"Don't worry he was 11 inches for my first time. It hurt like hell but it felt awesome soon after. Don't worry if my tiny self can fit him than I'm sure you will." she smiled.

"Ok. You want to go shopping now?" I asked. She squealed.

"Yes come on let's go!" she said. We were about to leave when we saw 2 men. Shit Jasper and Edward.

"Hi." we both said.

"So Jasper is better in bed than me huh?" Edward asked clearly jealous. I can feel waves off of him.

"Uh well sorry Edward but yeah." she said. Jasper smiled. He winked at me. If I could blush I would be at the moment. I sent Jasper lots of lust waves. He was trying to resit me I looked at Alice and when she saw what I did we were both laughing.

"What is so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing Edward don't worry." Alice said. We walked outside still laughing.

"I can't believe you did that Bella!" Alice said.

"i know right!" I laughed.

"Come on let's go." I said.

We left the house and went to the mall.

!!

3 hours later

we finally finished the shopping and went home. Alice and I had a lot of bags. Esme said that the boys were out. We went into the house and Alice helped me pack.

"Bella Jasper is going to pass out when he sees you in that stuff!" Alice gushed.

"I know right. I'm going to shower." I said.

I took my shower and I changed. I put my suitcase in my closet and started to read.

I can't wait for vacation

Author's note-Ok! I hope that was lemony enough! It will get better (hopefully) in the later chapters. Also the Cullens, and Bella's band won't be in the story so much. I hope it helps!


End file.
